Elysia Cross
Elysia Cross is the Starlight of the Winter Four. She is the daughter of the mayor of Roslyn Heights, and apprenticed to the Regent of Coven, her aunt Lenora Cross. History Pre-Series Elysia was born on the winter solstice, sixteen years before the beginning of the Days of Darkness in Roslyn Heights, Oregon. At the time, her aunt Lenora Cross served as a United States senator, though her father was not yet the mayor. For her entire life, Lys was trained about the five clans and how to use her magical abilities. Like other Coven members, she was also trained in close range combat, developing a talent with daggers by the time she was ten. During her time in schools, Elysia became known for her quick wit and sharp tounge. In her middle school years, Lys also became known for her pranks, excecuted beautifully even without magic. She had a natural talent, absolutely perfectly suited for her hobby. At age 11, following Coven customs, Lys was apprenticed. Her mentor was her aunt Lenora. Within a year of her apprenticeship, Lenora became regent of Coven, raising Lys and her family very suddenly in Coven society. It didn't hurt that her father was also the newly-elected mayor of Roslyn Heights. Among mortals or other Coven members, neither she nor her older brother Tristan took advantage of their new raised status, instead managing to gain popularity among their peers in their own. In her seventh grade year, Lys made friends unnaturally quickly with Cadi and Lana, after all three were placed in a Saturday morning detention for various reasons. They bonded after their teacher supervisor, Coach Kane, fled when Lys surprised him by exploding purple goop all over him. The three girls were best friends ever since. Lys summoned her familiar, Pantheo, within a month of her fifteenth birthday. In spite of her exhaustion following the ceremony, she was extatic, and could be found with a smile on her face for says afterward. Even for a pair of witch and familiar, they became close unnaturally quickly, and she was forced to miss several days of school because he refused to leave her side, and separating a bonded pair was illegal. By the beginning of sophmore year, Lys was extremely well known both among witches and warlocks, and among the Roslyn Heights human population. It was just the beginning. Winter Solstice Write Here Spring Equinox Write Here Summer Solstice Write Here Autumn Equinox Write Here Epilogue Write Here Appearance Lys was meant to display an easy, natural beauty, almost drawing people in. However, her pale skin gives her a slightly ethereal appearance. She has long, dark brown hair, falling in waves over her shoulders to not-quite reach her elbows. Elysia lets it fall loosely for special occasions, but for school or training prefers to keep it tied up in a high ponytail at the back of her head. Even tied up, she allows long side bangs framing the side of her face to fall, and they often curl slightly, falling into her eyes. Lys's eyes normally appear as hazel, though in certain lights they are seen as green. They are almond-shaped and bright. When she is angry, her eyes are known to flash almost like fire, as well as narrowing. When doing more complex magic spells, they're also known to occasionally change color, keeping the same effect for sometime afterwards until returning to normal. Her skin is pale, but not white. In spite of this, she doesn't burn in the sun, perfectly comfortable in the daylight for long periods of time. Lys favors darker clothes, generally blue, black, or occasionally purple. While she doesn't feel differences in seasons the same way many others do, she can still sometimes be found in season appropriate clothes. She can almost always be found wearing a jacket, often leather. Elysia also favors leather boots, giving her a lot of room to hide extra daggers. She doesn't wear much jewelry, but she often wears chains wrapped around her wrists as bracelets rather than necklaces. Elysia's School Outfit.jpg|Lys's School Attire Elysia's Training Outfit.jpg|Lys's Training Clothes Lys's Pentagram Necklace.jpg|Lys's Pentagram Necklace Personality Elysia is known for being quick and nimble-minded. She is often seen as conniving or manipulative. Lys is very sly and cunning, and even has a way of accidentally guilt-tripping people. She is also very sarcastic and snarky, sharp-tongued. Lys is also a self-described second-class procrastinator; she'll put things off to the last minute possible, but not so long as to not actually get them finished. Lys is also known for being extremely dedicated to those who earn her trust and respect. She has a long memory and will hold onto a grudge permanently if anyone hurts those very few people. She is known to really trust very few people. It can take years to gain her trust, and moments to lose it permanently. Noticeable exceptions to this are Cadi and Lana, who she became friends with rather quickly. Even while taking AP classes and being known for intelligence, Lys can, in no way, shape, or form be called a teacher's pet. She is rather notorious for pranking, ("He still avoids me. Whenever I pass him in the halls, he walks faster and looks away. I think I scarred him for life."). It has been speculated many times that the only reason she hasn't been expelled or worse is because of her status as the daughter of the town's mayor. Unlike many other witches or warlocks, Elysia is perfectly alright socializing with others, even mortals. While not exactly a popular girl, Lys could possibly run with that crowd if she wished. She does well with other intelligent students, and even tends to have inside jokes with many of them. However, there has never been a doubt about exactly who her friends are. Outside of avoiding suspensions or expulsions, Lys has never taken advantage of her status as the daughter of the mayor of Roslyn Heights. She would rather do everything for herself and is known to be good at working on her own, magic or otherwise. Even while she is independent, she still cares about people in general. Even if she doesn't trust or even talk to most of the students, she wouldn't go out of her way to harm them or want anything bad to happen to them. Abilities Foresight For her entire life, Lys has had a natural intuition for things that might happen in the future, sometimes through terrifying visions. She can often be found waking up from nightmares late at night. Because of this, she occasionally attempts to put herself into a trance to sleep peacefully, but it has never been very successful. Telekinesis For an unknown reason, Elysia has always been good at moving things with her mind. She's completely at her ease with this. Occasionally when she's feeling sluggish and doesn't want to cook, she will even use her powers to create herself a basic meal. In spite of this ability, Lys normally doesn't use it for evil. Cryokinesis Animation Charms Combat Lys is skilled in combat, having trained since she was about six. However, like other members of Coven, this extends only to older weapons, not the more modern variety. In fights, Elysia prefers a pair of long silver daggers. She also is known to keep extra daggers in her pockets, in her boots, and various other hiding places. She's quite strong with them, sparing with her brother Tristan almost daily to sharpen their skills. Along with daggers, Lys is easily capable with her bare hands. As a soccer player, she has strong, powerful kicks, and she tends to have quite a lot of strength behind her punches. As a joke, she will often get a hold of staffs or tree branches and spar using them. For her however, it's still just a learning process. Athletics Outside of combat, Lys is also very athletic and powerful in several sports. She plays a strong, powerful striker, a star on the school's soccer team. Elysia is very quick on her feet, and plays a big part on Roslyn's track team along with Lana. It may come from her birthdate, but Lys also enjoys snowboarding. She has a habit of making it snow in the middle of summer and spending the entire day snowboarding. Perhaps she could also be good at ice skating, but she has never actually attempted it. Lys is also a strong swimmer, it most likely comes from the soccer and track. All her sports give her strong, powerful legs, and she could perhaps play other sports as well. Write Here Write Here Possessions Write Here Relationships Pantheo "Plus, he's half my soul, he's pretty smart." As two parts of the same soul, Lys is naturally extremely close to her familiar. While in stories the bond between witch and familiar is that of master and servant, Lys and Pan often act as equals. Pantheo is seen to reflect many of her qualities, sly cunning, and a prankster. Elysia is still seen to get mad at her familiar occasionally, such as in chapter 10 of Winter Solstice, when he swims in the pool directly in front of Lana and Adradia. However, this is also tinged with concern for his safety. Without him, Lys would act only as a shell of herself. Like many other witches or warlocks, Lys is extremely protective of Pantheo. Among Coven members, to harm another's familiar willingly gives them the right to extract vengeance however they choose. In spite of her worry, Pan has never gotten into real trouble. And so Elysia has not murdered anyone quite yet. Arcadia Noelle Snowden Write Here Lana Monroe Write Here Amaya Nanami Write Here Tristan Cross "Tristan, your friend is here to go play!" Elysia has a very complicated relationship with her older brother. They have a special way of annoying each other to the very maximum, going out of their way to do so. He calls her Lysi specifically to annoy her, and she has also developed a habit of going out of her way to complain extra loudly about him to her friends. During chapter seven of Winter Solstice, Lys goes out of her way to appear disgusted when Amy suggests that they would be a good match. Though this may simply be because of their status as siblings. In spite of their someone antagonistic personality, Tristan and Elysia do still care about each other and often look out for each other. Tristan is known to be protective of her friends, such as saving Cadi from the "dentists". Meanwhile, Lys expresses concern for her brother constantly disappearing, though she acts as if she is simply annoyed. Lenora Cross Willow Juniper Write Here Chad Blackburn Write Here Destin Monroe Write Here Harold Nightingale Write Here Edan Price Write Here Leo D. Capricorn Coach Kane "He still avoids me. Whenever I pass him in the halls, he walks faster and looks away. I think I scarred him for life."" Kane was Lys's math teacher in seventh grade. At first he is seen as fierce and rough, hard to get along with. However, Lys managed to "break him", following a certain Saturday morning detention. It is even noted by her during Winter Solstice that since then, he has gone out of his way to avoid her. Even though he is once again her math teacher at the time. During chapter seven, Amaya noted that Coach looked almost fearfully at her. Declan McTaggart Write Here Celeste Snowden Write Here Jason Creed Write Here Jeremiah Hemlock Write Here Romantic Relationships Destin Monroe Write Here Trivia * Elysia is a girl's name of Latin origin deprived from ''Elysium, the home of the blessed in mythology. *Cross is an English surname, though it's origin is unknown. *Lys is an anagram of "Sly". *Lys has the same familiar Celtic believes she herself would have if she were a witch; a fox. *Celtic knew before she even suggested the idea of the story to User and Fairy that she wanted a witch for a character. *Celtic does in fact realize how odd it is to list an animal (Pantheo) on top of everything else (Relations, Relationships, etc.). However, she argues that it is like putting relationship with self first, since they are pieces of the same soul. Category:The Winter Solstice Girls